thechroniclesofthechosenonefandomcom-20200213-history
Katharine Stark
Katharine (Kat) Stark is the main character and Chosen One of The Aquapolian Initiative. Age: 21 (mortal) 16,000 (immortal) Aliases: Quamachi (called by the immortals of Asgard and Thor at the beginning). Kat: Called by all mortals and members of the Avengers. Aya: Called by Loki. Means "Angel of Chaos" in Aquapolian. Background: As a mortal: Kat is the daughter of Tony and Caroline Stark. After she was born, SHIELD identified her as she Chosen One and offered protection to the Stark family, which Tony accepted. However, three months later, Caroline was murdered by SHIELD (although the case was unsolved for years before the events of The Aquapolian Initiative). At her funeral, SHIELD sends Coulson to collect her from Stark. Stark is forbiddon from getting in touch with Coulson or seeing Kat, thus Kat grows up under Coulson's care beliving she is an orphan. While in kindergarten, she meets and froms a lifelong friendship with Mike Ross, whose parents (SHIELD operatives working in the Aquapolian Initiative) had recently perished in a car crash orchestrated by the SHIELD counsel. In addition to Coulson, she is watched over by her high school chemistry teacher, Dr. Walter White. After she graduates from high school, she attends college at Georgia Tech, majoring in biomedical engineering. As she tells Stark several times when explaining why she didn't go to MIT, Georgia Tech, "is number two in my field and as far away from SHIELD as I could get." When Loki threatens the Earth with his army of demons and steals the Tesseract, Fury gets in touch with her and brings her to SHIELD headquarters to join the Avengers Initiative. She's loathe to do so at first and must be convinced by the other Avengers to join the team. Because she is the most powerful, she is promptly named leader. The day she joins the Avengers is her 21st birthday, and, subsequently, she learns from Stark that he is her father. Kat is chosen to interrogate Loki, which turns out poorly when he informs her that he knows everything about her past. When the helicarrier is attacked by his demon army, Kat leads the Avengers to help successfully save it. During the events that overlap the Avengers, Kat proves to be an effective leader, though she has absolutely no patience for Stark during most of the action. Even though she originally found him annoying and self-centered, she soon finds that he cares a lot about her, and she becomes happy that she finally found her family (which consists solely of Stark and Cap (who is her great-uncle on her mother's side)). Kat goes back to school after the events of the Avengers, but decides to return to New York during her Fall Break to stay with Stark for the holiday. By the end of the break, however, Loki has returned and everything turns upside down for her. She decides to stay in New York until she can sort her life out again, which falls into crisis once Stark's plane crashes. When interrogated by SHIELD after the organization finds the Avengers on Aquapolis, Kat is extremely defensive of her father and her relationship with Loki, stating that she trusted him completely, even after everything he had done during the events of the Avengers. Loki himself rescues her from SHIELD. Kat leads the Aquapolian army against SHIELD, but ends up dying in the process. She awakens to her immortal life to return to her true duties as the Chosen One. She ends up getting married to Loki after they return to Asgard. Relationships: With Stark: Originally, Kat found Stark annoying and full of himself, but after hearing his life story, she felt more sympathetic towards him. After he tells her that he is her father, Kat doesn't know what to think, but feels like she needs to protect him during the events of the Avengers so that she doesn't lose him before they truly get to know each other. She is the first on the scene when Stark returns to Earth, terrified that he has died in the process of saving them all. On Stark's end, he immediately feels protective over and fatherly affection for Kat, even before he finds out much about her. After the events of the Avengers, they start a sort of awkward father/daughter relationship. Kat gets better at feeling less nervous and annoyed at him, even returning him tit for tat sometimes in conversation. During the second part of the series, they grow closer as Kat realizes that, for the past twenty-one years, Stark has been essentially alone, mourning his wife's death and his daughter's absence while plotting revenge against SHIELD. Kat realizes that, after they both die, she will never see him again, so she resigns herself to protecting him as much as she can. On the other hand, Stark is extremely protective of her, even telling Loki that, if he wants to date her, he has to serve as her boyfriend. In the end, Kat and Stark are fighting for each others' lives, their own, and the right to be together after years of forced seperation. With Loki: Kat's second most important relationship in the series is with Loki, who had become her lover during her time on Asgard. Odin was unhappy that the angelic Protector of the Earth was growing so close to a person who was a half-demon that, when Kat was called back to Earth to prevent the Great War from destroying the world, he immediately sealed the portal between Asgard and Earth to prevent her from returning. Thus, Loki was seperated from her for three thousand years until the events of the Avengers. Due to his half-demonic nature, his seperation from her left him open for Shadowfication, which the Demon Commander took advantage of. It was evident during the events of the Avengers that he still had feelings for her, but was trying to supress them in order to succeed in his mission. Several times, he offers to make her queen of his new Earthly empire, which she adamently refuses. At the end, when he becomes purified, he confesses to Thor that he is afraid Kat will see him as a monster, then agrees to return to Asgard with his brother to await judgement. Later, he returns to Earth to fulfil his promise to Kat that he would never abandon her again. Instead of telling her this outright, however, he tells her that he wishes to make up for what he had done by joining the Avengers in their fight against the demon army. Kat is skeptical at first, but Thor's insistence that his brother is sincere convinces her to let Loki join. While Stark, fearful for her safety, informs the rest that she should never be left with Loki by herself, Barton realizes that she needs to scope the Asgardian out and undermines Stark's efforts. While Stark is gone one a business conference, Kat realizes that Loki really was Shadowficated...and finds out their true past relationship. She is immediately confused by how she feels about him, but as time goes on, she decides to give him a chance. By the time Stark returns, Kat and Loki are officially dating, trying to restore their relationship to what it once was three thousand years earlier. While Stark isn't exactly happy about this, he decides to trust Loki and makes a deal with the Asgardian. If Loki acts as Kat's bodyguard, Stark will raise no objections to his dating her or his joining the Avengers. By the end of the events of Part 2, Kat and Loki are just as close as they were years beforehand. After Kat dies to her mortal life and rises again, they decide to get married in Asgard. With Coulson: Coulson was Kat's guardian growing up. Though an unlikely father figure, he raised her well and cared for her like a daughter, even breaking some of SHIELD's rules by sending pictures of her on each birthday to Stark. Kat addressed him as "Uncle Phil," and was devestated when he died. However, much to her surprise, it was Coulson who, the entire time he served as her guardian, masterminded the rebellion against SHIELD's council. Whenever someone else (especially Stark) mentions Coulson, Kat always gets a bit emotional. With Cap: Cap is Kat's great-uncle on her mother's side. Since Kat and Stark are his only relatives (and Kat his only blood relative), Cap is extremely protective of her, which seems to annoy her most of the time. Generally, though, she gets along with him and tries to teach him about the 21st Century. With Thor: Kat gets annoyed with the formal way Thor treats her at times...and she even treats him like a brother at other times, even going so far as yelling at him for his not telling her that she and Loki used to be in love. In the end, he was and is a good friend to her. With Banner: Banner was a professor of medicine and chemistry at Kat's college, but kept a low profile. Kat spoke to him once or twice, but he had no idea who exactly she was. Due to his slightly depressing nature, Kat tries to cheer him up throughout the series, telling him that his becoming the Hulk was his destiny to help save the world. Though she never becomes as close to him as most of the other Avengers, they still remain good friends. With Barton: Barton was Kat's physical trainer growing up, teaching her how to sword fight and use different martial arts styles. Coulson and Barton tag-teamed looking after Kat and pushing SHIELD away from her during her life. Compared to the rest of the Avengers (excluding Mike), she has known Barton the longest time. They work extremely well together during a fight. With Harvey: Kat does not have much interaction time with Harvey, but she feels as if she can bring out the true reason why he is fighting to save the Aquapolians. She was one of the most adament in the group in bringing him into the Avengers. With Mike: Kat and Mike were childhood friends, growing up together and finding comfort in their lives as orphans together. Two of the smartest kids in their class, they tended to keep to themselves. Though at one point, Kat thought she thought of Mike as more than a friend, she realized that her being immortal would ruin their relationship. She still thinks of him as her closest friend. With White: White was her high school chemistry teacher and her favorite teacher her entire time at school. He encouraged her to go to engineering school and ultimately joined Coulson in watching after her. She was surprised when she discovered he was a former SHIELD agent. Category:Characters